The invention relates to a ski, in particular a downhill ski, comprising a binding mounting plate fitted above the ski body, at least partly at a distance therefrom and in fixed relationship thereto.
Such constructions as described for example in AT-PS 299 030 have been proposed for the purpose of on the one hand maintaining a constant distance between the ski binding components in the event of any flexing of the ski which may arise and yet not increasing the rigidity of the ski or influencing its elasticity. However, with the conventional designs an exact steerability of the ski is not afforded because, due to possible elastic deformations of the binding mounting plate, the steering forces can be transmitted to the ski to a decreased degree or with a time delay only. The latter factor also applies to the construction according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,532, in which a binding mounting plate is connected to a ski in a manner pivotable about its longitudinal axis at its front and rear ends. In addition to this manner of connection of the binding mounting plate which disadvantageously affects the accurate steerability of the ski, the last mentioned patent specification also provides no indication regarding the problems of leaving the elasticity of the ski unaffected.
Likewise, a binding mounting plate is provided in connection with the vibration damping means according to EP-OS 469 452. However, the former is not firmly fixed to the ski body but is mounted thereon by way of yielding elements, so that pivoting of the plate in relation to the ski body about a longitudinal axis is possible. As a result, the accurate and undelayed steerability of the ski is not provided even though, as in the construction according to AT-PS 299 030 the distance of the ski binding parts remains unaltered during flexing of the ski. However, the comparatively rigid binding plate according to EP-OS 469 452 influences the flexing properties of the ski body, this influence increasing, as the hardness of the yielding elements between the plate and the ski body increase. On the other hand, as the hardness of the elements decreases, the pivotability of the plate increases and accordingly the ability of accurately transmitting control forces without delays decreases.